1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure timing chain tensioner and a timing chain system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure timing chain tensioner or which a pressure regulator is mounted therein and a timing chain system to which the tensioner is applied.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a timing chain for a vehicle is used for transmitting torque of a crankshaft to a camshaft in an engine.
A chain sprocket is respectively disposed at the crankshaft and the camshaft, and torque of the crankshaft is transmitted to the camshaft as the sprocket of the crankshaft and the sprocket of the camshaft are connected with each other by the timing chain.
A timing chain tensioner is provided so as to control tension of the timing chain surrounding the sprocket of the crankshaft and the sprocket of the camshaft. Particularly, a hydraulic pressure timing chain tensioner is configured to control tension of the timing chain by using a hydraulic pressure.
However, an ordinary hydraulic pressure timing chain tensioner cannot easily perform autonomous control of hydraulic pressure for suitably maintaining tension of the timing chain. In addition, when hydraulic pressure for maintaining tension of the timing chain is excessively supplied, a load applied to the chain and frictional force of the chain may be increased, and fuel consumption of an engine may be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.